Project Summary (Administrative Core): The main goal of the UC MMPC is to continue providing phenotyping services related to diabetes and its complications in numerous transgenic and knockout mouse models to investigators from all over the United States, both young and established. To achieve this goal, the UC MMPC is comprised of two phenotyping Service Cores, plus one animal care Core to coordinate issues related to the health, shipping, and husbandry of the mice. While these three Cores work extremely well together, it is the Administrative Core (Core A) that plays a pivotal role in making sure that investigators' requests are being processed and that the Service Cores are working smoothly and efficiently to provide phenotyping data to investigators. In addition, Core A is also responsible for coordinating visits by outside investigators to come to the UC MMPC to learn surgical technique or procedures. The key personnel associated with Core A have been working together closely for the last fourteen and a half years and interact on a daily basis to manage these needs of the UC MMPC. There are four specific aims for this Core: Specific Aim 1: To discuss and advise investigators on appropriate phenotyping services and to coordinate testing with the appropriate Service Cores. Specific Aim 2: To manage the data yielded by the Service Cores, provide statistical analyses, enter data into the UC MMPC and the CBU databases, and bill and collect funds generated by these data. Specific Aim 3: To coordinate the monthly MMPC Executive Committee Meetings, the Semi-Annual Advisory Committee Meetings, and the MMPC Seminar Series. Specific Aim 4: To track the acknowledgements and publications associated with the UC MMPC.